O Hobbit (Livro)
The Hobbit, or There and Back Again (publicado em Portugal como O Gnomo ou O Hobbit e, no Brasil, como O Hobbit ou Lá e de Volta Outra Vez ou simplesmente O Hobbit) é um livro infanto-juvenil de fantasia escrito pelo filólogo e professor britânico J.R.R. Tolkien. Publicado originalmente em 21 de setembro de 1937, foi aclamado pela crítica, sendo nomeado à Medalha Carnegie e recebendo um prêmio do jornal norte-americano New York Herald Tribune de melhor ficção juvenil. O romance se mantém popular com o passar dos anos e é reconhecido como um clássico da literatura infantil. Situado em um tempo "Entre o Alvorecer das Fadas e o Domínio dos Homens", o livro segue a busca do hobbit caseiro Bilbo Bolseiro para conquistar uma parte do tesouro guardado pelo dragão Smaug. A jornada de Bilbo o leva de um ambiente rural alegre a um território mais sinistro. A história é contada na forma de uma busca episódica, e a maioria dos capítulos apresenta uma criatura específica, ou um tipo de criatura, das "Terras Ermas" de Tolkien. Ao aceitar o lado desonroso, romântico, feérico e aventureiro de sua natureza e aplicar sua inteligência e senso comum, Bilbo ganha um novo nível de competência, maturidade e sabedoria. A história atinge o seu clímax na Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, onde muitos dos personagens e criaturas dos capítulos anteriores reemergem para se envolver no conflito. O crescimento pessoal e as diferentes formas de heroísmo são os temas centrais da história. Juntamente das causas que levam a uma guerra, esses temas levaram os críticos a citar as próprias experiências pessoais de Tolkien durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial como instrumentos na formação da história. O conhecimento acadêmico do autor sobre literatura anglo-saxônica e seu interesse em contos de fadas também são indicados como influências. Encorajada pelo sucesso crítico e financeiro do livro, a editora pediu uma continuação. Como o trabalho de Tolkien em seu sucessor O Senhor dos Anéis estava evoluindo, o escritor fez algumas acomodações retrospectivas para ele em O Hobbit. Essas poucas porém significativas mudanças foram integradas à segunda edição. Seguiram-se outras edições com alterações menores, incluindo aquelas que refletem um conceito variável de Tolkien do mundo de Bilbo. A obra nunca esteve fora de catálogo, e seu legado permanente abrange muitas adaptações para teatro, cinema, rádio, jogos de tabuleiro e video games. Várias dessas adaptações têm recebido reconhecimento da crítica por seus próprios méritos. Personagens Bilbo Bolseiro, o protagonista, é um hobbit respeitável, avesso a perigos e tudo o mais que interfira na vida mansa e farta de um hobbit que se preza.4 5 Muitas vezes durante a aventura, em especial nos momentos mais perigosos, Bilbo lamenta o conforto e a boa comida que deixou para trás. Essa natureza pacífica e levemente indolente fazem com que, até conseguir o anel mágico que o torna invisível, Bilbo seja tanto um peso quanto uma ajuda na busca dos anões, colocando seus companheiros em apuros para imediatamente tirá-los com a astúcia e a percepção dos detalhes também típicas dos hobbits. Gandalf é o feiticeiro andarilho6 que introduz Bilbo à companhia de treze anões cuja missão é narrada pelo livro. Durante a jornada, o feiticeiro desaparece em missões secundárias vagamente inusitadas, reaparecendo somente em momentos-chave da história. Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, o orgulhoso e pomposo7 8 chefe do grupo de anões e herdeiro do destruído reino sob a Montanha Solitária, comete muitos erros em sua liderança, tendo sempre Gandalf e Bilbo para tirá-lo dos perigos; contudo, ele sempre se mostra um guerreiro honrado e preocupado com seu povo. Smaug é um dragão que há muito tempo saqueou Erebor, o reino criado por Thror, pai de Thrain e avô de Thorin, e que desde então dorme sobre o vasto tesouro amealhado pelos anões. A trama envolve uma série de outros personagens de importância variável, tais como: os doze outros anões da companhia; elfos tanto endiabrados quanto sérios;9 mulheres ; trolls comedores de gente; gigantes de pedra; goblins que habitam as cavernas nas Montanhas Sombrias; aranhas gigantes que vivem em Mirkwood e são capazes de falar; águias imensas que fazem seus ninhos nas escarpas e também falam; lobos malignos, ou "wargs", que são aliados dos orcs; Elrond, o sábio; Gollum, uma estranha criatura que habita um lago subterrâneo; Beorn, um homem que pode assumir a forma de um urso; e Bard, um arqueiro triste, mas honrado que vive na Cidade do Lago. Enredo Gandalf envolve Bilbo em uma festa para Thorin e seu grupo de anões, que cantam sobre recuperar a Montanha Solitária e seu vasto tesouro do dragão Smaug.11 Quando a música termina, Gandalf revela um mapa que mostra uma porta secreta na montanha e propõe que um estupefato Bilbo sirva como "ladrão" da expedição.12 Os anões ridicularizam tal ideia, mas o hobbit, indignado, junta-se a eles mesmo sem querer. O grupo viaja rumo às terras selvagens,14 onde Bilbo e Gandalf salvam a companhia de um grupo de trolls15 . Este último os leva à Rivendell,16 onde Elrond revela os segredos do mapa que Thorin possui para a entrada secreta de Erebor.17 Passando por cima das Montanhas Sombrias, eles são capturados por goblins e conduzidos ao subterrâneo profundo.18 Embora Gandalf consiga resgatá-los, Bilbo acaba separado dos demais no momento da fuga.19 Perdido nos túneis dos goblins, ele se depara com um misterioso anel e, em seguida, encontra Gollum, que o envolve em um jogo de charadas.20 Como recompensa por resolver todos os enigmas propostos, Gollum lhe mostraria o caminho para fora dos túneis; mas, se Bilbo não conseguir decifrá-los, sua vida se perderá.21 Com a ajuda do anel — que lhe confere invisibilidade —, Bilbo escapa e reencontra os anões, melhorando sua reputação junto a eles. Os orcs e os wargs ainda os perseguem, mas o grupo é salvo por águias antes de descansar na casa de Beorn. A companhia entra na floresta negra de Mirkwood sem Gandalf.24 Lá, Bilbo primeiro salva os anões de aranhas gigantes25 e, em seguida, das masmorras dos Elfos da Floresta.26 Aproximando-se da Montanha Solitária, os viajantes são bem-recebidos pelos habitantes humanos da Cidade do Lago, que esperam que os anões venham a cumprir as profecias sobre o fim de Smaug.27 A expedição vai até a Montanha Solitária e encontra a porta secreta;28 Bilbo observa o covil do dragão, roubando um copo grande e aprendendo sobre uma fraqueza na armadura de Smaug.29 O enfurecido dragão, deduzindo que a Cidade do Lago seja aliada do intruso, prepara-se para destruir aquele local.30 Um nobre tordo que ouviu o relato de Bilbo sobre a vulnerabilidade de Smaug reporta a informação a Bard, que mata o monstro. Quando os anões tomam posse da montanha, Bilbo encontra a Pedra Arken, uma herança da dinastia de Thorin, e a rouba.32 Os Elfos da Floresta e os homens do lago cercam a montanha e exigem recompensas por sua ajuda, indenizações pela destruição da Cidade do Lago e a liquidação de antigos direitos sobre o tesouro.33 Thorin se recusa e, depois de ter convocado seus parentes das Montanhas de Ferro, reforça sua posição. Bilbo entrega a Pedra Arken aos homens, de forma que eles tenham algo de valor para negociarem com Thorin e evitarem uma guerra.34 Contudo, o anão é intransigente; ao saber do fato, ele expulsa o hobbit, e a batalha parece inevitável. Gandalf reaparece para advertir a todos sobre um exército de orcs e wargs que se aproxima. Os anões, homens e elfos se unem, mas apenas com a chegada oportuna das águias e de Beorn alcançam a vitória no clímax da Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos.36 Thorin é ferido mortalmente e reconcilia-se com Bilbo antes de falecer.37 Bilbo aceita apenas uma pequena parcela de sua respectiva parte do tesouro, sem querer ou mesmo precisar de mais; de qualquer forma, ele ainda retorna para casa como um hobbit muito rico. ca:El hòbbit de:Der kleine Hobbit en:The Hobbit es:El Hobbit fr:Bilbo le Hobbit he:ההוביט (ספר) it:Lo Hobbit ja:ホビットの冒険 nl:De Hobbit pl:Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem ru:Хоббит, или Туда и обратно